Sales, training, and other presentations are often conducted electronically via the internet, or using an internet data connection and a telephone link. Typically these conferences are accomplished using a web service and an application that both the host and remote viewed must install on their computer in preparation for the discussion, such as GoToMeeting™.
The advantages of electronic meetings are clear; conventional electronic meeting technologies make it possible to present an effective audio-visual sales presentation, training session, or other message to a remotely located person without traveling to the viewer's location, thus saving time and money.
However, because the viewing party normally must install a specific proprietary application before participating in an electronic meeting, difficulties arise, such as software incompatibilities with available computers or devices, and inability of the attendee to load the meeting software due to lack of technical ability or lack of administrative authorization. In general, conventional approaches have not provided any convenient method for easily and rapidly giving a presentation that can be viewed on almost any device, including smartphones and tablets, without advance preparation and regardless of the viewing device's size or its compatibility with a proprietary software application.
Therefore, the inventors have determined that there is a need for improved systems and methods for remotely presenting information from a device screen.